


new year kiss

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Champagne, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That wasn't... wrong of me to do, or anything, right?" Josh is biting his bottom lip, and, wow, Tyler is only now realizing just how hot he is.</p><p>"No, that was... good, yeah. Uh," Tyler sputters.</p><p>"So, give me your number and we'll spend time together, silly," Josh smiles, leaning forward to kiss Tyler again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new year kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Long time, no talk.
> 
> This doesn't mean I'm back. I have a *lot* of healing to do before I can return to doing normal activities again, such as writing, because, believe it or not, this was a pain in the ass to finish.
> 
> I just wanted to get something out for you guys, but this might suck, so sorry. Happy 2015, though!

"Tyler!"

Tyler wakes up from a deep sleep, or, rather, is woken up. He groans loudly and rubs his eyes before opening them to stare at his mother.

"Mom, what?"

"Don't use that tone with me," Tyler's mom says with a frown. "You're only seventeen. You're still a kid in this household."

Tyler sighs. "Sorry. Is there something that you wanted?"

"Do you even know what day it is?"

"Uh, no," Tyler says, disoriented, looking around for his phone. He can't find it so he looks back at his mother. "What time is it?"

He can hear his mother emit a very loud sigh.

"Tyler, it's New Year's Eve! You've been sleeping ever since you got dismissed from school for a break two weeks ago, besides having your father drag you out of bed to open Christmas presents."

Tyler blinks. "I'm sorry, Mom. Finals just wore me out, and I _really_ needed this break to catch up on sleep. I'll get out of bed for New Years, though. We can all have a family night, or something."

Tyler's mom shakes her head. "No. Your father and I are going to church, but we've decided we want you kids to hang out with some friends. So, find a friend."

Tyler wants to laugh. He only has one friend, which he's sure his mom is aware of. "Mom, you know Mark is my only friend."

"Well, hang out with him! And take a shower! You stink. And... eat something," Tyler's mom says before leaving him alone to look for his phone.

Tyler calls Mark and let's him know that his mom is on his back to get a social life. Mark leaves him with a "no problem" before hanging up.

Tyler is used to this. He knows Mark will figure it out, and he doesn't have to worry about a thing. Mark is really good at saving him, Tyler's noticed in the time they've been friends.

Tyler showers and heads downstairs, where he eats almost everything in sight. He's barely eaten over break, he realizes, instead spending all the time sleeping.

Hours later, when his family is gone and he's the only one at home, he hears a knock on the door. Getting up warily, Tyler looks through the peep hole and sees that it's just Mark, and someone else, he vaguely notes.

Tyler opens the door.

"Hey! I brought champagne," Mark says, gesturing to the cardboard box in his hands. A _box_ of champagne?

"Uh, where'd you even get champagne?" Tyler asks, moving out of the way so the two teenagers can come in.

"Parents," Mark shrugs, setting the box down on the couch. He pulls out a bottle and opens it, then pulls some plastic cups out of the box.

"This is Josh," Mark says, gesturing towards the other boy with his bottle of champagne.

"Hi," Tyler forces a smile. He'll be the first to admit that he's not very good at making friends, _or_ good first impressions. Hence, the reason he has only one friend.

But maybe this Josh fellow can become his friend.

Maybe then he'll be able to prove to his family that he's not a complete loser.

Tyler only drinks a cup-full of champagne. He doesn't really like alcohol, but he guesses he could let loose a little and have _some_ , if only for the sake of Mark and Josh, who have already finished three bottles by themselves.

Tyler is now sitting on his family's couch, watching Mark watch his phone, because the new year will be upon them in just eighteen minutes and Mark doesn't want to miss getting the perfect screenshot of 12:00 on his phone.

He's a little weird. Maybe that's why they're such good friends.

"Hey," Tyler hears Josh before he feels the boy sit down next to him. His ears start to feel warm.

"Hi."

"Uh, Happy New Year," Josh mutters. He seems almost nervous. Tyler thinks he might be, but then pushes that thought away, because it's _Josh_.

"You too," Tyler replies, looking at the boy, who has the biggest freaking smile on his face, one that crinkles his eyes and puffs out his cheeks.

He is so cute.

"So, Mark tells me you're into music."

"Yeah, but right now it's kind of as a sort of thing to do when I'm bored, you know? I, uh, I've written quite a lot. I don't know..."

"You don't know what?" Josh is breathing through his mouth, and Tyler would say he's a little turned on if he didn't think it was just the champagne talking.

"If I'm any good," Tyler admits sheepishly, looking down.

"I'm sure you are," Josh says. Tyler can hear the smile in his words, and it makes the corners of his lips turn up a little.

"So, what are you into?" Tyler asks, taking a sip from his cup and leaning back into the couch.

"I like music." Josh nods. "I play the drums, and right now I sorta bounce from band to band, but I really want to just settle down soon."

"Settle down," Tyler smiles, "that sounds nice." He wishes his _mind_ would settle down.

A moment later, Mark is screaming at his phone and Tyler's smiling at him before turning back to Josh, who plants his lips firmly on Tyler's.

"Uh," Tyler says as soon as they come out of the kiss.

"That wasn't... wrong of me to do, or anything, right?" Josh is biting his bottom lip, and, wow, Tyler is only now realizing just how _hot_ he is.

"No, that was... good, yeah. Uh," Tyler sputters.

"So, give me your number and we'll spend time together, silly," Josh smiles, leaning forward to kiss Tyler again.


End file.
